1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system of a vehicle, and more particularly relates to a vehicle cooling system that considers environmental elements and driving elements to control a cooling system and a lubrication system so as to effectively use heat energy that is wasted in a conventional art and the control method using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an engine and a transmission of a vehicle is operated in a high temperature, or a range of high temperatures, that is formed by combustion of fuel and friction of each components. Coolant passages are formed to cool the hot engine and transmission, and a thermostat 40 is provided to change the coolant passage so as to quickly warm up the cold engine. A radiator is disposed to cool the heat of the coolant. And, a cooling fan is disposed to increase heat exchanging amount of the radiator.
Generally, an engine consumes smaller amount of fuel in a warm condition compared to that in a cold condition, and therefore a fast warming up improves fuel efficiency. Also, if the engine is operated in a high temperature regardless of the durability of the engine, the fuel consumption efficiency can be increased.
Engine oil and transmission oil are used to lubricate the engine and the transmission, the lubrication oil contacting sliding portions of the engine and the transmission has a low friction characteristic in a high temperature and has a high friction characteristic in a low temperature, and the low friction characteristic improves the fuel consumption efficiency. However, when the oil is over heated to above a predetermined value, the sliding components can be damaged by a mechanical contact, and a heat exchanger is disposed to prevent the over heat of the oil. Meanwhile, the heat exchanger can excessively lower a temperature of the lubrication oil in cases when an outside temperature is low, it's raining, a load of an engine is low, or a vehicle speed is low such that viscosity of the lubrication oil is increased and there is a side effect that a power is lost by the increased viscosity.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.